


Magnifique Idée

by lightweeds



Series: Dan and Phil in France [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkward Breakfast, Champagne, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Party, Phil is French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightweeds/pseuds/lightweeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tags say it all, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnifique Idée

The music was loud. Too loud, almost. But Dan didn’t care, as he manoeuvred himself through the dancing, too sweaty people. All Time Low’s ‘Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass’ blared through the apartment and Dan smiled at the fact that the holidays had already passed, and in fact could kiss his ass. The last notes of the song faded into Cheap Thrills, by Sia, and Dan laughed at nothing in particular and raised his glass of champagne. Let’s just say, he wasn’t sober.

The music suddenly stopped and everyone turned to look for the reason. There was Chris, stood on his parents’ kitchen table.

“It’s almost 2017, people! In.. 10,9..”

Dan didn’t have anyone to kiss. And he didn’t care.

“.. 8, 7, 6..”

Everyone yelled along to the countdown to the new year.

“..5, 4, 3, 2, 1..”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everybody cheered, and drank more. 

The music turned on again and the party moved on. Just like that.

 

Dan woke up on in his own bed, with a headache and a swirling feeling in his stomach. What a fantastic way to start the new year. As he tried to get up, his head pounded and he swore out loud.

“Fuck.”

“Huh?” he heard another voice ask.

He sat up in no time. “Who’s there?”

“I’m Phil, and on the floor.” the same voice said, in a thick French accent.

Dan looked at the floor next to his bed. And yes, there was a boy there. Or, a man, perhaps. With very black hair, a brightly colored sweater and a frown on his face. He squinted up at Dan and sat up.

“I suppose you don’t remember.” 

“No, I don’t. I’m sorry.” Dan answered.

The man, Phil, shook his head. “No, it’s okay. We both had a lot to drink. Basically, you invited me over for a slumber party yesterday. And I apparently thought that was a.. Magnifique idée.”

“A great idea, you mean?”

Phil chuckled. “Oui, that. You ‘ave a British accent, I noticed. Not a local, then?”

Dan shook his head. “No, I’m from Manchester. But I moved here a while ago. I was looking for something a bit more eventful than England.”

“And, is it more eventful?” Phil inquired.

“Well, you tell me, stranger on my bedroom floor. Want some cereal?”

Phil nodded and winced immediately. “Do you happen to ‘ave a painkiller as well?”

“Of course.”

 

Breakfast was.. Silent. But at the end of it, Phil got up, and smiled at Dan.

“Merci, Daniel.”  
Dan smirked. “Pas de problème, Philip.”

“Ah, le garçon connaît quelques français.” (ah, the boy knows some french)

“Yeah. I am very impressed with your English.”

Phil smiled. “I learned it via television and songs, mostly.”

Then they were both silent again. After 5 minutes, Phil coughed, and smiled when he appeared to have startled Dan. 

“I should get going, but I am very thankful for your ‘ospitality.”

“Honestly, no problem.”

Phil grabbed a pen and a post-it note from the counter. He wrote down his number. “If you ever want to have a slumber party again, text me.” 

Dan flushed, and took the note. “Merci. je te verrai plus tard.” (Thank you, I’ll see you later.)

Phil kissed his cheek and walked to the door. “Au revoir.”

**Author's Note:**

> The French could be wrong, it has been 2 years since my last lesson.


End file.
